Zamknąć pocałunkiem
by Kirima
Summary: Gdy jesteś zdesperowany i masz czegoś dość, robisz się nieobliczalny. Co zrobi więc Tsuna, mający dość słyszenia "Juudaime"? Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego


**Tytuł: **Zamknąć pocałunkiem

**Tytuł oryginalny: **Kiss It Shut

**Link: **.net/s/5004841/1/Kiss_It_Shut

**Autor oryginału: **Sharrakor the Dragon

**Tłumaczenie: **Kirima

* * *

><p><strong>Zamknąć pocałunkiem<br>**

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi nie był nikim innym niż cierpliwym, opanowanym człowiekiem. Pozwolił dziecku <em>zabójcy <em>zdominować jego życie w wieku lat 15. To było irytujące, ale potrafił dostrzec w tym plusy. Pozwolił także temu dziecku i innym, którzy przybyli w ślad za nim - psychopatycznej kucharce, rozpieszczonemu krowiemu bachorowi i niezrównoważonej chińskiej zabójczyni - mieszkać w jego domu, jeść jego jedzenie i _spać w jego łóżku_. Nawet godził się z losem, kiedy Lambo płakał i wyrzucał z siebie naprawdę obrzydliwe rzeczy na jego uniform.

Problem tkwił w tym, że po prostu nie potrafił powiedzieć „nie". No i lubił sprawiać innym radość, widzieć przez cały czas ich lepszą stronę ponieważ był czas, kiedy nikt nie dostrzegał tej dobrej strony w nim. Był szczęśliwy mogąc tak trwać, choć jego przyjaciele ciągle powtarzali, że jest przez to częstym tematem żartów i drwin.

Ale nawet cierpliwość Tsuny miała swoje limity. A były to limity ciągle testowane przez jego najlepszego przyjaciela imieniem Gokudera Hayato

- JUUDAIME!

Zaiste testowane.

* * *

><p>Pewnego dnia, daleko w tyle za jego aktualnymi szkolnymi dniami – ciężko było uwierzyć, że działo się to tylko dwa lata temu – spotkał gburowatego, będącego właścicielem przerażającej twarzy Gokudere-kun. Kilka godzin po ich pierwszym spotkaniu jego nowy znajomy próbował go wysadzić przy pomocy dynamitu. Tsuna wciąż nie mógł zrozumieć jak to wydarzenie przerodziło się w silną, dowiedzioną postrzałem (dosłownie) przyjaźń z mafijnym chłopcem, ale nie narzekał. Przed tym dniem nikt nigdy, przenigdy nie patrzył na niego <em>tymi<em> oczami – jaśniejącymi, ufnymi, _wierzącymi _oczami. Nikt, nawet jego matka, która powinna być jedyną kochającą bezwarunkowo osobą na świecie.

Potrzeba było czasu by przedrzeć się przez krzywe spojrzenie jasno-zielonych oczu, albo dostrzec coś więcej niż obsesyjne oddanie, ale Tsunie się to udało. Jego pierwszy przyjaciel, i to jeden o najbardziej wybuchowym temperamencie spośród tych, których udało mu się do tej pory zdobyć.

Czasami pojawiała się myśl, że Gokudera po prostu nie może dostrzec ani jednej wady Tsuny i to z tego powodu jest taki… pełen dziecinnej wiary w swojego _Juudaime_.

Ale prawda była zupełnie inna.

Bowiem Gokudera mógł zobaczyć Tsune jąkającego się w rozmowach na temat śmierci czy walki. Był zawsze obecny gdy Tsune bito i upokarzano. Znał wyniki jego egzaminów lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, ponieważ to on zawsze udzielał mu korepetycji przed testem. Słyszał jak Tsuna płacze w nocy, przestraszony że jego przeznaczeniem jest śmierć.

Widział Tsune w najgorszych momentach – będąc cichym obserwatorem – ale nigdy tego nie skomentował. To przerażało Tsunayoshi'ego bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Jednakże pewnego dnia w środku gry w baseballa na wfie, Tsuna zrozumiał. To nie był najlepszy czas na objawienie z uwagi na fakt, że Yamamoto właśnie rzucał piłką, a łapacz był nieobecny więc piłka leciała prosto w głowę Sawady, lecz… Cóż, zrozumiał.

Nie chodziło o to, że Gokudera nie widzi tych błędów. Po prostu myślał że Tsuna był ponad nimi. Jakby jego zalety wygrywały nad każdą złą częścią jego życia.

Ta myśl sprawiła, że serce Tsuny tego dnia zabiło mocniej. To był także początek jego irytacji.

Ponieważ, jeżeli Gokudera mógł podziwiać jego duszę, dlaczego, _dlaczego_nie mógł nazywać go po imieniu? Doprawy.

* * *

><p>Zadzwonił dzwonek. Klasa z ożywieniem zaczęła rozmawiać między sobą, ignorując ostatnie uwagi nauczyciela. Tsuna nawet nie zdążył odłożyć długopisu kiedy smukły cień zaczął pojawiać się na jego ławce.<p>

- Juudaime, jak ci poszło? – spytał Gokudera wskazując test, który właśnie został oddany Tsunie. – Czy moje korepetycje były pomocne?

_Juudaime_. Dziewczęta z pobliskiej ławki zachichotały. Kyouko-chan kiedyś mu powiedziała, że one wszystkie uważają to przezwisko za słodkie

- Po prostu Tsuna, Gokudera-kun.

Stało się to automatyczną odpowiedzią. Losem wszystkich automatycznych odpowiedzi jest to, że zostają one zignorowane przez tego, kto miał ich wysłuchać. - Pamiętam że więcej niż połowa twoich odpowiedzi przypominała moje, Juudaime.

Obserwując go Tsuna wziął test i zaprezentował.

- Potrzebowałem siedemdziesięciu punktów, dostałem osiemdziesiąt pięć. Więc tak, twoje korepetycje bardzo pomogły, Gokudera-kun.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. A uśmiech ten był zarezerwowany tylko dla Tsuny, który nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jego serce znów przyśpieszyło swoje bicie, jak zawsze gdy to zauważał. Dzięki temu Gokudera-kun był łagodniejszy. I piękny.

- Cieszę się mogąc to słyszeć, Juudaime.

Tsuna się zarumienił.

- D-dziękuję, tak w ogóle. – Zmarszczył zaraz brwi. – I _Tsuna_, Gokudera-kun. Tsuna.

Ale srebrnowłosy chłopak już nie odpowiedział, bo Yamamoto uwiesił się na jego ramionach jak dobry kumpel którym myślał, że jest.

- Yo, Tsuna! Twoja mama zrobiła dzisiaj lunch?

- Odwal się, baseballowy idioto!

- Ostatnie bento które zrobiła było przepyszne.

- I przestań kraść jedzenie Juudaime!

Przywykł do ich zwykłych sprzeczek tak bardzo jak przywykł do _Juudaime, Juudaime. _Ale ostatnio…

- Po prostu Tsuna. I nie, Yamamoto, dzisiaj kupuję lunch, albo coś innego.

…ostatnio przestał być obojętny na _Juudaime._

Yamamoto pociągnął Gokudere do ich zwyczajnego lunchowego miejsca na dachu, zaś Tsuna zamyślił się głęboko zanim podążył za nimi. Tak, to prawda że po pierwszych próbach przekonania swojego najlepszego przyjaciela by ten nazywał go po imieniu, poddał się. Cholera, Gokudera nigdy nawet nie zwracał uwagi na jego uciążliwe prośby! I naprawdę nie interesował się tym przez pewien okres czasu, włączając sprawę z Pierścieniami-Varią-Podróżami-W-Czasie-Millefiore. Ale teraz nie mógł tego znieść.

- Narzucasz się Juudaime zbyt mocno!

- To przyjaźń, Gokudera, przyjaźń. Wyluzuj!

- Ja cię zaraz wyluzuje, ty…!

I kiedy zauważył że nie może tego znieść, zdecydował sie coś z tym zrobić. Zaczynając od siebie, jego pierwsze próby były praktycznie nieistniejące. Tak jak zawsze automatyczne odpowiedzi zostawały zignorowane (do diabła, on nawet NIE ZAUWAŻAŁ prośby!). Następnie poprosił Bianchi by namówiła Gokudere do porzucenia Juudaimowania. To zupełnie nie zadziałało, ponieważ Hayato zemdlał gdy tylko zaczęła mówić (bez maski).

Kolejny był Yamamoto. Bez skutku: kiedy Takeshi nie podchodził poważnie do problemu, Gokudera nie słuchał, a baseballista miał ten ogromny, głupkowaty uśmiech kiedy zaczynał mówić „Ne, Gokudera, dlaczego nie nazywasz Tsunę po imieniu, jak ja?" - zaś część „jak ja" była początkiem do paskudnej, jednostronnej dyskusji, rzecz jasna.

Od tamtej pory Tsuna prosił Haru, Lambo (katastrofalny w skutkach), swoją mamę, doktora Shamala, Lal Mirch, Ryohei'a, po prostu wszystkich których uważał, że mogą mieć choć namiastkę miłej rozmowy z Gokuderą. Nikomu się nie udało.

Ostatni był Reborn. Trzepnął go w głowę, mówiąc:

- Myślisz, że co robisz, Beznadziejny Tsuna? To pytanie zadawane przez innych nie ma sensu, kiedy jesteś jedynym, którego słucha.

_Auć._

Więc od tamtego roku Tsuna wrócił do swoich automatycznych odpowiedzi, a Gokudera wciąż ignorował je, jakby posiadał coś w rodzaju selektywnego słuchu. Niespodziewanie, cierpliwość następnego szefa Vongoli zaczęła wypalać się jak świeczka.

Kropla przepełniła czarę dzień wcześniej, z powodu gry video.

Widzicie, Gokudera wprosił się na noc, zaś Tsuna, przyzwyczajony do tego, podłączył Play Station żeby mieli co robić. Potem zszedł na dół by przynieść coś do jedzenia a kiedy wrócił, Gokudera grał w Castlevanię mówiąc coś o tym, że musi zdobyć kilka rzadkich przedmiotów by kompletnie ukończyć grę.

_Okej. Żaden problem._

Ale napisał „Juudaime" w miejscu, w którym Tsuna wpisał swoje imię. Żegnaj, Cierpliwości.

- Juudaime?

Tsuna zamrugał powoli. Byli właśnie na dachu szkoły, a on wciąż stał obok drzwi jak idiota.

- Juudaime…?

- Gdzie jest Yamamoto?

Wyraz twarzy Gokudery zmienił się ze zmartwionej w zirytowaną.

- Powiedział że musi kupić coś do jedzenia, czy coś w tym stylu. Kogo to obchodzi. W każdym razie Juudaime, dobrze się czujesz? Nie chcesz kupić niczego do jedzenia? Mogę-

- Gokudera-kun. Dlaczego nazywasz mnie cały czas "Juudaime"?

Chłopak był cicho przez 5 sekund zanim z wielką pasją nie udzielił odpowiedzi. Tsuna omal nie klepnął się w czoło. – Nawet jeśli Juudaime nie jest szefem Rodziny Vongola, oficjalnie, jeszcze, ja już go za takiego uznaje! A oprócz tego mamy już od jakiegoś czasu pierścienie Vongoli…

- Gokudera-kun, nie o to mi…

- …i to jest jak awansowanie. Po prostu okazuje mój szacunek względem twojej pozycji i nie pozwole nikomu…

- Gokudera-kun.

- …zapomnieć że jesteś liderem i musisz być jako taki traktowany. Poza tym, ci Strażnicy są bezczelni i ciągle traktują Juudaime jak…

- _Gokudera-kun_!

Potok słów ucichł gwałtownie. Gokudera odwrócił się by spojrzeć na swego przyjaciela – _naprawdę_spojrzeć na niego – z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

- Nie sprawdzam cię… Nie próbuje powiedzieć że nie jestem… Tylko…

Pauza. _Oddech. _Rany, nienawidził tracić cierpliwości. Zamiast być wściekłym i zdecydowanym, on zawsze stawał się chaotycznym kłębkiem nerwów. – Nie pytałem o to – westchnął Tsuna poruszając gwałtownie rękoma tuż nad swoją nastroszoną czupryną. – Tylko… Dlaczego nie możesz mówić do mnie „Tsuna", tak jak wszyscy?

Wpatrując się w niego, Gokudera zamknął usta. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy, tak jak kiedy walczył, albo składał przysięgi. Tsuna również patrzył, pewnie, ciepło, jak zawsze.

Odpowiedź w końcu nadeszła, zaś cichy głos kontrastował z poprzednim entuzjazmem.

- Nie jestem jak wszyscy inni, Juudaime.

Tsuna zamknął oczy, ponownie biorąc głęboki oddech.

- Ale ja wciąż jestem Tsuną, Gokudera-kun.

Cisza.

- Po prostu… Czy możesz nazywać mnie po _imieniu,_Gokudera-kun?

Kiedy uchylił powieki ujrzał wbite w siebie jasno-zielone oczy pełne konfliktu. Klasyczne spojrzenie Gokudery Hayato. Jego serce znów zabiło mocniej, i doznał olśnienia.

To nie bycie nazywanym „Juudaime" doprowadzało go do białej gorączki. Nie, problemem było…

- Juudaime, ja.. Ja-

- To proste. _Tsuna._Właśnie tak.

Problemem było…

- Ja nigdy…

- To nie może być takie trudne.

- Nie potrafię

Problem tkwił w tym, że chciał by Hayato wymówił jego imię. Chciał żeby powiedział _Tsuna_, jak Tsuna-osoba, nie Juudaime. By widział jego – jego, _Tsunę_– podczas mówienia Juudaime, i brunet nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego. To było takie proste. To było tylko imię.

- Dlaczego?

Zmarszczone brwi, zaciśnięte usta i cała uwaga skupiona na Juudaime. Ale nie odpowiedział. Minuty mijały a Tsuna zastanawiał się, czy Yamamoto zamierza zostać na doletrochę dłużej. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

Ponieważ to, co chciał teraz powiedzieć będzie bardziej niż zawstydzające. Jego policzki przybrały kolor dojrzałego pomidora. – Więc nie zamierzasz mówić do mnie po imieniu.

- Juudaime, to nie tak że nie chcę…

- Nie, w porządku.

Do diabła, nienawidził kiedy Gokudera robił minę zbitego psiaka. To sprawiało że czuł się winny, i prawie ustąpił. Ale, nawet jeśli, _stracił swoją cholerną cierpliwość_, i musiał _coś _z tym zrobić albo skończy gryząc dywan i warcząc na bogu ducha winne osoby.

- Od tej pory, za każdym razem kiedy nazwiesz mnie "Juudaime", pocałuje cię.

Whoa, powiedział to. Bardziej niż zawstydzające, w rzeczy samej. Mógł poczuć ogromne gorąco na twarzy powodujące zawroty głowy. Gokudera wyglądał na zmieszanego i zdezorientowanego równocześnie, jeśli w ogóle jest jakaś różnica.

- Zrobisz… c-co?

- Pocałuję cię. Za każdym razem kiedy nie powiesz do mnie po imieniu.

- C… Dlaczego miałbyś…

- Jeśli nie możesz zrobić tego sam, muszę cię ja-jakoś zachęcić…

Cholera, to nie było nic co Sawada Tsunayoshi by zrobił. Zdecydowanie powinien trzymać się z dala od Mukuro. I Reborna. To oni byli przebiegłymi, używającymi szantażu draniami, nie Tsuna!

Ale oto był, grożąc. A przynajmniej tak myślał.

- Ale…

- Więc zacznij mówić do mnie po imieniu, dobrze?

Twarz Gokudery była już tak samo czerwona jak Tsuny. Znaczyło to że w końcu zrozumiał całą sytuację. Otwierał i zamykał usta jeszcze pięć razy zanim Tsuna nie westchnął ponownie.

- Tsu-na-yo-shi. Dalej, Gokudera-kun, to proste. Yamamoto mówi tak cały czas.

- _Nie jestem Yamamoto._

Teraz wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Zaraz jednak jego wyraz twarzy znów się zmienił, i powróciło zdeterminowane spojrzenie wojownika-składacza-obietnic. Tsuna przełknął ślinę. Czemu jego serce naprawdę, _naprawdę_nie mogło przestać skakać jak królik? Zaczynał czuć się jak dziewczyna.

- Gokudera-kun, czasami zastanawiam się czy myślisz o mnie tylko jak o członku Vongoli. Bo jeśli tak, to wiesz… To nie jestem ja. To tylko część. I to bezuczuciowa część.

- Wiem.

Miał delikatny ton głosu i takie samo spojrzenie. To wprawiało Tsune w zawstydzenie.

- Wiem o tym, Juudaime.

Oh.

Powiedziane cicho, łagodnie, niemal szeptem brzmiało bardziej intymnie niż jego prawdziwe imię.

I Tsuna w końcu zrozumiał. To nie tak, że Gokudera-kun nie potrafił nazywać go Tsuną – po prostu nie chciał być jak Yamamoto, jak wszyscy inni, którzy go tak nazywają. Chciał być kimś więcej. Pierwsza osoba mówiąca do niego Juudaime. Pierwsza osoba, która bez cienia wątpliwości mówiła o jego potencjale. Jedyna prawa ręka. Najlepszy przyjaciel.

Tsuna zamrugał, oniemiały. To było takie oczywiste, ale nie dostrzegał tego za głośnymi, pełnymi wewnętrznej frustracji rozmowami ze swoim strażnikiem.

Gokudera wciąż mu się wyczekująco przyglądał. Tsuna już zamierzał się uśmiechnąć i posłać w zapomnienie całą tą zagmatwaną rozmowę, kiedy coś sobie przypomniał.

Konkretniej, coś co przed chwilą powiedział niczym groźną obietnicę. Mianowicie: „_Od tej pory, za każdym razem kiedy nazwiesz mnie "Juudaime", pocałuje cię"._

_Oh._

Wzdychając, wyjął ręce z kieszeni i zamknął oczy. Nawet jeśli niechętnie podchodził do zostania Szefem Dziesiątej Generacji Rodziny Vongola, już stał się kimś kto nie cofa swych słów, więc… Nic na to nie poradzi, prawda?

Zacisnął swoją prawą dłoń na poluzowanym krawacie Hayato i pociągnął go do dołu. Ich usta zderzyły się ze sobą, a ponieważ żaden z nich nie wiedział co robić – Tsuna bo był w tym temacie zielony, Hayato bo był absolutnie zaskoczony – ich usta po prostu tak zostały, stykając się.

Kiedy go puścił, Gokudera nie poruszył się, ale i tak zaczął mówić z wybałuszonymi oczami.

- Juu-Juudaime! Znaczy, nie musiałeś tego robić! Rozumiem że jesteś tym kim jesteś, kimś więcej niż nasz szef i wszystko, po prostu, dla mnie zawsze…

Tym razem usta Gokudery były otwarte kiedy spotkały się z Tsunayoshiego. Zajęto im to znacznie więcej czasu zanim znów odsunęli się od siebie z czerwonymi twarzami, gwałtownie łapiąc oddech. Tsuna nie puścił zgniecionego już krawata, a pod palcami mógł wyczuć przyśpieszone bicie serca.

-… zawsze będziesz dokładnie taki jakim cię widzę, Juudaime – Gokudera dokończył po chwili. – Po prostu taki, jakim cię widzę.

No i powiedział to znowu. Tsuna zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.


End file.
